Trust is What's Love all About
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are living quite happily in the Governor's household, their love stronger than ever, but when a plot arises to keep them apart it puts their love to the test. Not the greatest summary, a slightly better one in the first chapter, PLEASE
1. Dreams

Hey this is Laura; this disclaimer only appears in this chapter so if you're trying to find a reason to sue me you'll never find one! MUAHAHA ok anyways I don't own any of the characters, as much as I like to pretend Orlando's mine I Unfortunately don't own him, Johnny or any of the other guys/women. The story idea is my own and if you steal it well then you'll be forced to walk the plank matey!  
  
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are happily dating and very much in love, the whole town approves, very much taken with all that Will had gone through to save Elizabeth. But wouldn't you know it, there happens to be two people who are very opposed to this match. And you know it has to be the Governor and especially Commodore Norrington. Will is desperately trying to win over the Governor's favors, but he fears things aren't going so well. Then the Governor has to face a choice, and decide once and for all where his heart lays.  
  
And yes, I know that summary probably wasn't very good, I just hope you can please at least try my story, who knows, you might actually like it! Please review if all possible, if you're a writer you know how much they help! If you're not a writer, well just take my word on it and know it makes me feel really good!  
  
Also I was alittle nervous at making the Governor and Commodore Norrington, well not so nice in this story, but I needed an antagonist. For all you Norrington lovers, I truly do think his heart was in the right place when he gave up Elizabeth to Will and I admire him as a character. Please don't flame me.  
  
The rating's PG so it gives me room to feel a little freer, there's a big possibility this story will stay G the whole way, but I know I could never write to a PG-13 level, so this gives me freedom to write what I feel without worrying about the rating.  
  
OK one last note and I promise to let you go! I just want to note that this story isn't all going to be fluff (though that's all I mostly write, lol) I have a plotline and I am going to try my best to finish this story. O yeah one more thing, I'm trying my best with the grammar and spelling, I'm not the best typer and schools been out! Anyways just try and skip over something if it seems wrong or feel free to mention it in a review although please be nice, I really don't like flamers. I hope you guys like it  
  
Over and out,  
  
-Laura-  
  
Will Turner watched in horror as he saw his beloved Elizabeth in the Commodore's arms. He wanted to turn away, to end it all but he couldn't pull his gaze away from the awful sight in front of him. Commodore Norrington then suddenly reached down and pulled Elizabeth to him, kissing her, touching her. Will yelled in agony and tried to run toward the two people standing in front of him, his fist had an appointment with the Commodore's face, but Will found he couldn't move. Then with a laugh that chilled him to the very core, the Commodore turned into Captain Barbossa and began to strangle Elizabeth.  
  
"Save me Will!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
Will ran with all his strength, but Elizabeth kept getting farther and farther away. Captain Barbossa's chilling laugh echoed in his mind as he watched him torment his love..  
  
"NO!!!!!! ELIZABETH!!!!!!!" William Turner sat straight up in bed. His long brown hair was disheveled and he deep brown eyes had a terrified look in them.  
  
Much against the Governor's protests, Elizabeth had convinced her father to let Will stay in the spare guest bedroom of the mansion, so he wouldn't have to sleep in the small, cramped quarters above the blacksmith's. So with the Governor's room to his left, and Elizabeth's room to his right, his yells awoke them both.  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start from a very pleasant dream she was having, involving her and Will, when she heard Will shout her name. Bypassing her robe and dressed in only her white nightgown, Elizabeth sprinted out of bed and ran into Will's room.  
  
"Will! Are you OK? What happened?"  
  
Just then the Governor ran in, his trademark wig off, and his robe billowing around him. "Dear God boy! What's the matter?"  
  
Will, having finally gathered that everything was a dream, looked up from Elizabeth's tender gaze, to the Governor's stern look.  
  
"I..I..had a nightmare, I guess Sir." Will said, realization dawning on him and the horrible embarrassment of it all crushing him like a wave. The Governor gave him an icy glare and stalked out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth put her hand on her boyfriend's burning cheek. Will looked at her, melting at her touch. "My dream.. It was so real, I was so scared. I would die if I lost you Elizabeth." Will said, his gentle hands caressing her face.  
  
"Can you tell me about it Will?" Elizabeth asked softly. Will nodded and motioned for her to lay down. She did, and snuggled up against his warm chest. It felt nice to comfort him for a change; he was always so brave. Whenever she was scared or nervous, Will always had the right thing to say, the right way to make her feel better. Well now she was determined to make him smile.  
  
Will looked at her with love in his eyes, and told her about the Commodore and Captain Barbossa. When he got to the part about her being strangled, he choked a little bit and hugged her tighter, almost to ensure she was still there. When he finished, Elizabeth looked into his eyes by the glow of the candle by his bed, and saw the scared little boy she had first seen when he was brought on her father's ship.  
  
"Oh Will!" She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his dark tresses. They held each other for a long time, both content to stay in the other's arms forever.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will asked softly.  
"Yes Will?"  
"What can I do to get your father to approve of me?" Will sat up, his face in a puzzled look, his eyes questioning.  
"Will, he does approve of you.." Elizabeth began.  
"Oh Liz," He said, using his pet name for her. "You don't have to act like he does, I know he wishes you had married the Commodore, and he's probably entirely right in thinking that.. I know being a blacksmith isn't a very worthy job."  
  
"Will, it IS a worthy job. And there's no way I would marry the Commodore. Not with you around. You blow the Commodore away. You sir," She pointed at Will, "happen to be the most wonderful guy in the world and I love you." To prove her point, Elizabeth kissed his lips gently, before snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much Elizabeth," Will murmured softly as sleep engulfed him.  
  
***  
  
The Governor paced around in his room. He could hear snatches of conversation through the thin walls so he knew his daughter hadn't left the blacksmith's room yet. He listened again. There was no more sound and he hadn't heard the door next to his open.  
  
"Damn that fool boy!" The Governor growled softly. "Probably didn't let Elizabeth leave him. He better not try anything."  
  
He had had so many high hopes for the Commodore's and Elizabeth's wedding. That Turner boy ruined it all. He had always known that Will was infatuated with Elizabeth, you could see it in the tender way in which he looked at her and his gentle speech toward her, but never in his wildest dreams had he suspected that she felt the same way! It was tolerable, Will's affection for his daughter, when he had not voiced his love for her to her. Before the whole pirate episode, it was actually sort of sweet, the poor boy's love for someone so out of his status. He had actually been fond of the boy, sometimes pulling strings to make sure he got a job as a blacksmith's apprentice, got a decent education, and so such. It was him who had convinced the Commodore to allow him clemency. But that was before he had found out the deep affections Elizabeth and Will had for each other. He had granted Elizabeth's wish for Will to stay in his house only because he could not resist his daughter when she begged. She and her mother. His wife had been the only woman who could change his mind when he had it set, and when Elizabeth was born, she took over that role.  
  
Sighing, Governor Swann decided he needed some sleep. He walked out of his room and gently opened Will's door. As he had suspected, Elizabeth had not left. She was curled up in the blacksmith's arms, with her head against his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
The Governor stared at the pair for a second before silently turning back to his own quarters.  
  
Ok guys, what did you think? Please review! 


	2. Commodore's Letter

The next morning Elizabeth woke up and found herself holding Will very tightly. She saw that Will hadn't seen she was awake yet, so she quickly shut her eyes and squinted a little to see. What she saw Will doing was almost enough to make her laugh out loud and alert him of her being awake.  
  
Will had his brown eyes open and he was trying very unsuccessfully to escape the tight grasp she had on him so he could get to work. Will didn't want to wake up Elizabeth so he was trying to work his way out of her arms without disturbing her sleep.  
  
Elizabeth watched, a fond smile on her lips as she saw him gaze desperately around the room, an endearing look of helplessness on his handsome face.  
  
Feeling a little playful that morning and not wanting Will to leave just yet, Elizabeth kept up her sleeping ruse and started talking in her "sleep."  
  
"I love you Will.." Elizabeth murmured softly.  
  
She opened her eyes a little to see the effect her tender words were having on Will. Will had stopped trying to slide out of her arms, and his look of helplessness was replaced by a goofy grin. Elizabeth paused, waiting to see what he would do next while he thought she was asleep.  
  
Will put his face on her pillow so his cheek was only about a centimeter away from her face. Then he wrapped his arms slowly around her body. The feeling of his arms gently gliding on her skin like that, was the last straw for Elizabeth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Will's handsome face less than an inch from her own.  
  
Startled Will blinked then his face flushed. "I am sorry Elizabeth, did I wake you? I didn't mean to, you just.." He broke off when he saw the smile on Elizabeth's face.  
  
"What did I do Will?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You well, you talked in your sleep and.. You said 'I love you Will' and I.. Wanted to hold you." Will blushed again under his tan.  
  
Elizabeth watched him, with every word he spoke loving him more, if that was indeed possible. "Will you're so sweet." Elizabeth hugged him hard, resting her cheek on his chest.  
  
"Love you Liz," Will said, hugging her back. "But I have to leave for work, I have to stop in town and sell some of my swords to get some money. I was hoping, maybe we could plan a surprise party for your father's birthday. And if we do, I need more than I have right now." He said with a sweet smile.  
  
"A surprise party? Will, that's an incredible idea! I'm sure Daddy would love it!"  
  
Excited about how well his idea had gone over with Elizabeth, Will grinned. "Really? I've been saving up for a month now. I almost have enough." He turned and walked over to the far side of the room. He knocked on different floorboards while Elizabeth watched him curiously. Finally one sounded hollow and Will pulled it up.  
  
Elizabeth walked over curiously and saw a small amount of money inside. "I've been saving Liz, I guess blacksmithing just isn't a very profitable job. Don't worry though, I'll get enough to throw your dad the best party he's ever had!" Will reached in and dug out about half. He handed it to Elizabeth. "Do you think you might be able to maybe see if you could invite some of your father's friends and maybe have invitations or something made? As soon as I have enough money I'll help you plan everything."  
  
"Of course Will." She said smiling. Then she sighed. "I don't want you to leave." She reached up to caress his stubbled chin.  
  
"I don't want to leave you either love, but I have to get to work." Will paused and thought for a moment on how to wipe the frown off his beloved's face. "What would you say if I took off work early and reserved the rest of the day for you?" Will gazed anxiously down at Elizabeth's pretty face, his brown eyes wide and begging for her to accept.  
  
The smile that blossomed on Elizabeth's face was enough of an answer. She gave Will one last hug then walked hand in hand with him to the front door. With a final wave, Will turned and walked whistling to himself along the cobblestone path toward the blacksmiths.  
  
Elizabeth turned and smiled the smile of a woman in love. She walked into the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table poring over what looked like a letter.  
  
"Hello father." She said airily, still giddy from Will's tender kisses. "What are you reading?"  
  
Her question seemed to startle him. "Oh nothing, nothing, just a.." he searched for the right word. "Proposition."  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. The giddy look left her face and was replaced by a look the Governor couldn't quite read. "I see." The Governor, desperately trying to think of something to change the subject to, said the first thing that popped in his mind.  
  
"Will didn't try anything last night, did he?" Governor Swann realized what he had just said and immediately cursed himself for doing it. He had no choice but to face the wrath his spirited daughter was about to bestow upon him.  
  
Sure enough, Elizabeth's blue eyes began to flash. "Excuse me?" Anger welled up inside her. "What is your problem with Will!? Can't you accept I love him and he loves me? He tries so hard to please you and you spit it right back in his face! You know what he asked me last night? He asked me what else he could do to get your approval! He was so worried about what you thought about him. I don't see why he should be worried though, you're the one who should be worried about what HE thinks of you." She whirled around to stomp out the kitchen.  
  
"And no, he DIDN'T try anything as you call it. He was a perfect gentleman." She turned around and looked into her father's face. He stood sadly, watching her rampage. His lack of emotion made Elizabeth even madder. She slammed the door behind her and stalked out the front door.  
  
The Governor sighed as he heard the front door slam as well. He knew where she was heading, to the blacksmith shop. Well at least he had achieved his purpose, Elizabeth had forgotten the piece of paper. He pulled out the letter, smoothed it out, and began rereading it.  
  
Governor Swann,  
I want to express my dearest sympathies about the unlikely, and.. unwell choice your daughter has made, regarding of course, the blacksmith William Turner. I am sure you are indeed as unhappy as I am about the match, which is why I propose this.. If the couple were to have an unexpected break-up, I would greatly like for you to please still consider my offer to Miss Swann about her hand in marriage.  
Commodore Norrington  
  
The Governor was not a fool, he knew when Commodore Norrington mentioned an "unexpected break-up" that it would indeed be caused by some trick played by the Commodore. He weighed the options. A break-up would indeed hurt Elizabeth but in the end she would thank him. If he declined the Commodore's proposal he would have to face the awful truth that his daughter would most likely wed a blacksmith.  
  
Taking out a piece of parchment, the Governor began to write.  
  
There! How did you guys like that chapter? I'm sorry if I didn't capture all the character's personalities. I tried as hard as I could to match them. I hope you guys are liking the story! Please, please, please review! Thank you!  
  
-Laura- 


	3. My Angel

Elizabeth followed the path Will had followed only a half-hour earlier. She was still steaming. She couldn't believe the nerve of her father. Knowing that Will had been working overtime, saving all the money he made for her selfish father made her want to scream.  
  
She needed to feel Will's arms around her and to comfort her. Just seeing him would make her feel better. She paused outside the heavy wooden door. She couldn't repeat what her father had accused him of. She would just have to say that he was upset about their sleeping together last night. Yes, that would work, he wouldn't have to know exactly how much her father disapproved of him. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and strode in.  
  
Will had his back to the door, and was pounding a red-hot piece of silver to make it take the shape of a blade. Over the noise, Will hadn't heard her silent entry and for a moment she watched him. Almost all of the coffee brown locks of hair had escaped the tie he had put in that morning and were swinging freely around his face.  
  
Elizabeth picked up one of the numerous swords in the shop and approached her unsuspecting boyfriend. "Drop your weapon!" She said putting her sword at the ready.  
  
Will turned around and grinned, delighted at her unexpected visit. In one fluid motion Will had gently pulled the sword from her grasp and picked her up, letting the sword fall to the ground with a clatter. He swung her around in his arms, watching tenderly as she laughed and weakly protested.  
  
"Put me down Will!" She said half-heartedly. Then she threw all caution to the wind and put her arms around his neck as he gently slowed and set her down on the ground again.  
  
"What's wrong love? What's happened?" Will asked, concerned.  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"No love! Of course not, its only because I know you, because I love you, I only know because I make it a priority in my life to find out all I can about you."  
  
A smile began to form on Elizabeth's face. "You're a nut, you know that?"  
  
"But of course," Will said with an exaggerated sigh. He turned serious, "But I would like for you to tell me why you're upset. Did anybody hurt you? Was it Norrington? IF it was I swear to my father's grave I'll.." Will broke off in the middle of his tirade when Elizabeth put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Shh.. Will, its not like that. Well, my father and I had an argument." She began.  
  
"An argument? What about?" Will put a callused hand gently on the side of her face.  
  
"About, well about us sleeping together last night." Elizabeth raised up her hand to stop the barrage of "I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have made you stay" that she knew he was going to say. "Will Turner I don't want you to be one bit sorry. I'm the one who stayed and I am glad I did. I'd do it a thousand times more if I had the chance."  
  
Will pressed his forehead against Elizabeth's so their noses barely touched. "How is it," Will began softly, "that whenever you come to me to comfort you, you're always the one who ends up comforting me?"  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and put her lips on his. "Pirates just need so much more comforting I guess." She murmured as she pulled away.  
  
"If this is you're way of comforting you've definitely got my business," Will whispered softly as he ran his tongue over her top lip.  
  
"Back to work Turner," A voice filled with contempt spat. "You're not being paid to be sidetracked by distractions."  
  
Will clenched his fist as his brain recognized the voice that spoke. Turning around he glared at the intruder. "Norrington YOU do not pay my salary therefore YOU do not have the right to set down the rules around here."  
  
Commodore Norrington smiled maliciously. "That's Commodore Norrington, Turner. And also I DO pay your salary, therefore allowing me to set down all the rules I want."  
  
Elizabeth's hand was still on Will's upper arm and she could feel the muscle tighten up at the Commodore's words. "You've gone off the deep end 'Commodore'" Will spoke the last word with ill-disguised disgust. "I work for Mr. Brown, HE pays my salary."  
  
"I see you haven't heard, well then I will get the pleasure of informing you. I bought this business from Brown. All of it is mine. And that includes," The Commodore smiled again, a smile with no mirth. "You."  
  
+++  
  
Commodore Norrington relaxed in a chair watching idly as Will brought down the blacksmith hammer down on the piece of silver a little harder than usual. The usual look of enjoyment on his face was replaced by a tight look of utter concentration.  
  
The Commodore glanced out the window and saw night falling on the horizon. The fading light turned the cerulean sea into an endless void of indigo.  
  
"Boy!" Commodore Norrington spoke up, addressing of course the blacksmith who had been working nonstop all day. "Work day's done, get out of here. And don't be late in the morning. I cannot be here but I have ordered a guard to ensure you do your best."  
  
"You're to kind Commodore." Will choked out before slamming the wood door. When the cool ocean breeze hit his face, he relaxed slightly and decided to take a walk before heading home. He wasn't in a particular mood to face the Governor, especially after Elizabeth had fought on his behalf.  
  
Elizabeth, his heart constricted slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden ring he had been working on for weeks. It was perfectly fashioned, he had made sure of no flaws wanting the day he gave to her to have no flaws as well. The ring was actually very plain, not having any jewels or even a diamond on it. He hoped she wouldn't mind, if only he had enough money. He wished he could give her the world, but an engagement ring would have to do, he thought wryly.  
  
Will turned the ring over and over in his hands, trying to think of the most "opportune" moment to give it to her. Finally he decided as soon as possible. She needed to know the depth of his love for her, the depth he hoped the ring would show. One day soon, he told himself, maybe Sunday, I'll spend the whole day with her and then give her the ring.  
  
Smiling broadly he began the trek to the Governor's house. He was still mad at Norrington, still apprehensive about the Governor, but Elizabeth had still managed to comfort him even though she wasn't there. It's like she's my angel. He thought to himself.  
  
"My angel" He spoke aloud to the deserted streets, testing the sound of it on his tongue. He liked it.  
  
+++  
  
There! Done with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this. And don't worry I believe in happy endings (hint hint Will/Elizabeth) Thank you to anyone who reviewed!  
  
And a note to penguinflavoredfilm:  
  
hey I know you too! Lol I'm sorry about the NBK fic, I just couldn't go anywhere with it, I lost my inspiration. But don't worry about this one, I have a plot already figured in my head and I am determined to see this fic through! Lol  
  
Saw Pirates for the 4th time yesterday!!! Muahahaha lol Ok I'm done with the long authors note. Just review.... please? It's what made me get this part up so fast.  
  
-Laura- 


	4. Jealous

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I swear it makes my day! I checked the reviews like every 5 minutes hehe. Ok guys, thank you for being so supportive so far (BTW penguinflavoredfilm I left a review about the whole jack the monkey thing after the credits) pretty sad I reviewed my own story, lol but if anyone's interested, there's a scene if you wait the whole credits (they're really long) there's a new scene thing, and it scared me to death! Lol more details in that review, if you're interested, or just see it again and wait the whole credits to be surprised.  
  
-Laura-  
  
As Will trudged into the house, he realized he was wearier than he thought he was. He had stayed almost two hours longer than usual and had worked almost nonstop the entire time. Long ago had he lost the tie that kept back his hair so it was hanging in his face. His arms, face and clothes were covered in ash from the fire and as he trudged up the steps, his leg muscles screamed in protest.  
  
He walked into the polished foyer and glanced around. There was a dim light in the study so he figured the Governor was there, but he didn't see any sign of Elizabeth. Needing her relaxing presence, he walked up the winding staircase to the rooms above. Elizabeth's door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open noiselessly.  
  
Her back was to the door and she was running a brush through her long blonde locks. Will detected a slight sound and he realized she was singing softly.  
  
Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me....  
  
He leaned against the frame of the door and listened, captivated by her beautiful voice.  
  
"You know angel, tis bad luck to sing of pirates." Will spoke up, imitating Gibbs.  
  
"Will! You're back!" Elizabeth ran to him and threw her arms around him. Will stumbled a bit and laughed as her hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you too!" Will said as he gave her a loving kiss. But then he stopped grinning and a guilty look crossed his face.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry we didn't have our date as we planned. With my new boss," Will's eye's narrowed as he thought of all the hell Norrington had put him through that day. "I couldn't take a break and leave early." He hung his head as he remembered how excited she had been that morning when he had promised their date.  
  
Elizabeth gazed in shock at the man in her arms. Had he seriously thought that she would be angry? After having a man like the Commodore take over as his boss? She looked over Will's sooty appearance and how he was obviously exhausted. Elizabeth felt a surge of anger at the Commodore, and a rush of love for Will.  
  
Will took her silence as bad instead of shocked and began a stream of tender words, apologizing and asking for her forgiveness.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek, immediately stopping the flow of words. "Will, of course I'm not angry! I was just shocked that you would even think that I would hold you to that promise. I saw how Commodore Norrington treated you, and that was with me there! I can't even begin to think about what it would be like after I left. I can see how tired you are." Elizabeth smoothed back that hair from his face.  
  
Will couldn't hold himself back and claimed her lips with his own, kissing her with a fervor he'd never felt before. Just as he was starting to lose oxygen a voice spoke, a voice Will had hoped to forget for the night. For the second time that day, he broke off his kiss with Elizabeth to face the sneering face of Commodore Norrington.  
  
"This is happening way too often." The Commodore spoke under his breath. A wave of jealously had flashed over him when he saw the embrace that had been happening before he interrupted.  
  
"Commodore Norrington!" Elizabeth spoke shocked at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled at Elizabeth. "I have to speak with your father about something, so I asked him if I could please go say hello to his beautiful daughter." Totally ignoring Will's presence he gallantly picked up her hand and planted a kiss on it.  
  
Elizabeth yanked her hand back. When Will called her beautiful, she could tell he meant it from the bottom of his heart. When the Commodore called her beautiful she could see right through his lies. He might think she was pretty, but he only saw skin-deep. Will could look inside her soul and still call her beautiful.  
  
Will was glaring at the Commodore with a look of hate in his eyes.  
  
"You will please maintain your distance, sir." Elizabeth spoke with disgust evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, I really feel we have gotten on to a first name basis. I would like nothing else but for you to call me John."  
  
It was all too much for Will. "She asked for you to keep your distance! And you will." Will spoke up, anger evident in his tone of voice.  
  
Eying Will's tall, lithe figure and the muscle in his arms, the Commodore wisely backed off and changed back into the cool, collected official. "Well Elizabeth, I have to speak with your father. I'll talk with you later." With a nod at the unmoving pair, he turned and strode down the hallways out of site.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the angry glare in Will's eyes and she sighed as she realized what a long day he must have had had. "Will," She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's late, we should go to bed, I know you're exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Liz. I just hate seeing him treat you like that!"  
  
"Will Turner I do believe you're jealous." She said, humor glinting in her eyes.  
  
"Damn right I am!" Then he blushed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth; I think all the language is from Jack."  
  
Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Captain Jack, Will." She reminded him as she gave him a kiss goodnight.  
  
"I'm sorry, CAPTAIN Jack." He laughed, his foul mood clearing up. With another quick kiss he said goodnight and left for his room.  
  
+++  
  
The Commodore walked calmly down the stairs and into the Governor's office.  
  
"You wished to see me Governor?"  
  
"Yes Commodore, I wish to speak with you about your proposal. I am hoping of course, that you will not result to anything that will hurt Elizabeth very much."  
  
"Governor! I would never want to hurt Elizabeth. I merely stated IF they had an unexpected breakup." The Commodore began.  
  
"I see...." Flashing the Commodore an unconvinced look, he beckoned the exit.  
  
"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, tomorrow," The Governor nodded absently. He was slightly worried about what the Commodore planned to do, but then he pictured Elizabeth asleep in Will's arms and tightened his jaw. He walked up the steps to his room and peeked into Will's room. The blacksmith was fast asleep, alone, the Governor noticed with a certain amount of relief. He walked into his own room and was sound asleep within minutes.  
  
+++  
  
There!!! Chapter 4! This defiantly isn't my favorite chapter, it was a little depressing I think, poor Will lol .... But don't worry the next chapter will improve.... I think lol Well I made an outline of the whole plot of this story today and I think it'll work out well! Please guys review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the story in general! Thank you so much!!!!  
  
-Laura-  
  
A.N I have no clue what Norrington's first name is. I read one fic where they called him John and I thought it fit so I used that name.  
  
Other A.N. I just realized Will didn't eat a thing all day, lol I didn't give him breakfast, lunch OR dinner! Ahhh Will I'm sorry!!! OK guys sry I'm getting a little silly, its after midnight and I've been typing for an hour, this chapter was giving me some trouble but I think I got through most of it. As for Will not eating.. Lets pretend he secretly has a stash of cookies or something at the blacksmiths hehe Ok guys! Over and out!  
  
O yeah a note to x5 452 (becka59@hotmail.com) I really hadn't planned on much Jack, (I wasn't sure I could write him very well,) but yesterday I got this HUGE brainflash.... brainflash isn't a word.... uhhh inspiration I guess for a whole new story ending than I had planned and it DOES include Jack! Lol yey I was so happy, I started pacing around the dining room for like 10 minutes thinking of a whole new plot lol  
  
Also to x5 452 (becka59@hotmail.com) I'm gonna try and do a new chapter every day, so probably just check back every night and it should be there 


	5. The Bond of Bacon

And on we go with the next chapter!! *frolics down the street...* lol sry I'm really hyper, I think it might be because I had a dream last night that I went to some amusement park with Orlando Bloom! Lol it was a pretty weird dream but I was Orlando Bloom's girlfriend! I was happy! Lol ok here's chapter 5! Thanks if u reviewed!  
  
Aghh I just checked my emails and it said 32 reviews! I feel happy!! Thanks guys!  
  
+++  
  
Will woke up to sunlight streaming through the paned window. He squinted in the light and then relaxed back on the pillow. It was Sunday; he had the whole day to relax. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought about what he had to do that day. Maybe he could ask Elizabeth if she would go help him get invitations out and help get things running smoothly. And then there was the whole manner of a present.... Will thought for a moment. It needed to be perfect, something that would win the Governor over completely.  
  
A sword.... Will turned the thought over in his mind. If he did it would be the best sword he had ever made. The more he thought about it the more excited he became. A sword! I'll make him the best sword he's ever seen. Excited, Will jumped out of bed. He pulled on a white shirt and a leather vest over his bare chest and quickly went outside into the hallway. He looked over at Elizabeth's door but was disappointed when he saw it closed. He debated to himself whether to knock or not and decided against it. He knew Elizabeth liked to sleep as late as possible.  
  
Still happy that he had found a gift idea, but slightly subdued, Will went down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, his stomach rumbling. He saw the Governor trying to steal a slice of bacon and had to laugh when the elderly cook smacked his hand lightly.  
  
"I've been taking care of you since you was a little 'un Governor, and you still haven't learned not to steal the bacon until it's done!"  
  
Governor Swann heard the small chuckle behind him and turned around to see a laughing Will Turner. As much as his mind told him not to smile, to treat the boy coldly, the blacksmith's easy grin was infectious.  
  
"She caught you again?" Will asked, keeping his tone serious despite the smile threatening the corners of his mouth.  
  
"The woman has eyes in the back of her head." The Governor sighed. They kept up their act of seriousness for a good two seconds before both of them burst out laughing.  
  
For a moment an unspoken bond formed between the Governor and the blacksmith. For a moment the Governor had forgotten that this boy was different from Elizabeth's past acquaintances. Then he took in Will's rough, calloused hands and his slightly tattered clothing and sighed. Almost against his will her transformed back into the unimpressed, cool and collected Governor.  
  
Will noticed the change and stopped smiling. He had gotten so close to breaking the Governor's protective shell. Sighing he sat down at the table. One of his greatest wishes was to wed Elizabeth and he had hoped by then that her father would be happy with him. He didn't want Elizabeth to have to marry someone her father disapproved of. A father should be happy at his daughter's wedding.  
  
The Governor also noticed the slump of Will's shoulders and the sad smile he flashed the cook as she set down the bacon in front of him. Some of Elizabeth's words flew back to him.  
  
"You know what he asked me last night? He asked me to help him think of ways to earn your approval! He cares so much about you accepting him and you spit it back into his face!"  
  
He felt guilty. It was a new sensation to him. He had always been calm and collected, but as he took in the boy in front of him, so obviously trying to gain his respect because he loved his daughter, he felt the unmistakable feeling of guilt.  
  
"Why don't you go wake Elizabeth up, the bacon's getting cold and heaven forbid we eat it all before she comes down." The Governor said lightly, trying to ease the surroundings.  
  
A smile covered Will's face once again.  
  
"I'll do that right away sir, we both know how protective Elizabeth is about her bacon!"  
  
With that, Will got up and walked up the stairs. He paused at Elizabeth's still closed door and then gently knocked. He heard a sleepy yawn from inside and he took that as an OK to enter.  
  
Will gently pushed open the door and saw Elizabeth stirring in her bed. He walked over and knelt down on the floor next to her bed. He put his hand on her cheek and had to smile when he saw her snuggle down deeper into the covers and turn over so his hand was pressed between the pillow and his face. Pulling his hand gently away, he spoke softly to her trying to get her to wake up.  
  
Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and for the second time in two days, saw Will's face close to hers.  
  
"Decided it was time to join the world of the living, love?" Will teased softly.  
  
"I think hearing the voice of a certain blacksmith was what really convinced me." She spoke lightly, a smile crossing her face as she thought about how wonderful it was to be woken up like this.  
  
Will smiled tenderly at her, pushing back a stray piece of blonde hair. "Your father sent me to wake you up and to tell you to hurry down because the bacon's almost gone."  
  
"Not the bacon!" With an exaggerated gasp, she pretended to faint on the bed.  
  
"You're crazy, angel" Will said smiling broadly.  
  
"That's one of the reasons you love me, isn't it though?"  
  
"One of the many," Will spoke with complete sincerity.  
  
On his way out to leave he smiled happily. "Elizabeth, I think I really did it, I think your father likes me at least a little now." Will laughed. "Thanks to the bacon." He said more to himself than Elizabeth. Focusing back on Elizabeth he asked her if she would go with him to see to things about the Governor's party.  
  
Eager to spend an entire day with Will she accepted and then smiled as she realized exactly how happy Will was with her father's approval, however slight. Maybe her father wasn't as unmoving as she thought he was yesterday..  
  
+++  
  
Will and Elizabeth left the manor hand in hand. Will outlined his plan for the party and in turn, Elizabeth added ideas and together they had created an amazing plan for the party.  
  
They stopped strolling and leaned on the railing by the docks. Will breathed in the salty air and let the breeze caress his face. He was lost in thought for a moment thinking of how much his life had turned for the better. He had always cared for Elizabeth from the moment he had first seen her face as a boy of eight. In their childhood days she was his best friend, they shared secrets, explored caves, and generally got into the most mischief the small town had ever seen. Then as they grew older he realized that the erratic beating of his heart whenever she was near wasn't normal. It was the first sign that told him he was in love with her.  
  
He remembered the day when he finally realized he loved her as clearly as if it was yesterday. They had been exploring the forest near the beach.. He remembered wistfully. They had found a small clearing that looked as untouched by human hands as it was possible to look. Excited at the prospect of finding "unexplored land" as Elizabeth had called it, she had turned and smiled at him, reaching out her hand to help him squeeze through the narrow entryway though the trees. When their hands had connected a bolt of love shot through him and he realized at that very moment that he was going to spend the rest of his life making her as happy as he could. Since that moment the grove of trees had been a very special place to him. He went there to think and it was there that he planned to propose to Elizabeth.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth's voice brought him back to the present. "You were a million miles away, love." She told him, smiling at him. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"The moment I realized I loved you." He said before turning to face her and pressing his lips softly on hers.  
  
+++  
  
Yey! I liked that chapter! I realized as I reread it that it was a little silly (especially with the bacon hehe) but I wanted some positive interaction with the Governor and Will (*Gasp! * Is it possible that Will's efforts to soften the Governor are working? Hehe I know they would soften ME!) I realized that the speech in this chapter was a little modern and I'll try and change that in later chapters, but overall I actually really like this chapter. Maybe because there was no Norrington in it, I don't know lol. And before you Norrington lovers start attacking I meant I'm glad there's no MY version Norrington in it. I really actually did like Norrington in the movie, I thought he was sorta sweet. I loved with when Elizabeth goes "I can't breathe" and he goes "Yes, I'm feeling alittle nervous myself." Hehe  
  
OK guys, please review this, you don't know how happy you guys reviewing this is making me! It makes me want to write a new chapter every night. Therefore I do! Lol I got so many nice reviews I even made this chapter longer! A whole 1662 words as of now! Well that's really only like 300 words longer than usual and its probably this super long authors note.. But o well I gotta go to sleep! Its 1 AM here hehe I'll post this when I wake up tomorrow. Goodnight!  
  
-Laura- 


	6. The Party

Grrrrrr!!! Fanfiction.net was being evil! I uploaded chapter 5 when I woke up in the morning, around 11 AM, and it still hasn't shown up and its 8 o clock! O well, I'm hoping that by the time I post this tomorrow it will be up. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read my story!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ THIS :  
  
In this chapter, particularly towards the end it's crucial for it to change perspectives very suddenly, so if you're reading about Will, then don't be surprised if it suddenly changes to Elizabeth. You'll understand much more when you read this. But I am going to use  
  
"+++" to change perspective. So towards the end, (you'll know what part I'm talking about) when you see "+++" know it has changed perspective. Alright mateys, I hope I have ye properly curious for this chapter! READ ON MATEYS!  
  
+++  
  
Will racked his mind, trying to think of any last minute details for the party. He glanced around the room, taking in the scene that his and Elizabeth's imagination had made possible. It had exhausted his funds but he knew every penny would be worth it if the Governor was impressed.  
  
He glanced anxiously out the window at the darkening skies. Elizabeth and the Governor had gone horseback riding and they had arranged for a messenger to come warn Will and the people at the party when the Governor and Elizabeth were returning. Will smiled, the Governor thought that he was going to return to a small dinner with only Will, Elizabeth, and himself as guests. As Will looked at all the important and official people milling around he had to laugh, he only hoped that the Governor would enjoy it.  
  
All of a sudden the door flew open and a boy, barely past thirteen, panted and gasped out. "They're coming!"  
  
Will nodded thanks to the boy and then took control. He blew out a few of the candles by the door and told everyone to make sure they were silent. A minute passed and then they heard laughing and talking from the doorstep.  
  
"Ahh, Elizabeth that was a delightful way to spend my birthday evening." Governor Swann said as he walked over the threshold. "Hmm I don't remember it being so dark in here, hold on I'll light a couple candles..He broke off as a collective chorus of "Surprise!" reached his ears.  
  
He looked flustered for a moment, caught in total surprise. In the two seconds of total silence Will wondered uneasily if this had been the right thing to do. But then he was reassured by the huge smile that suddenly blossomed on the Governor's face.  
  
"Happy Birthday Dad." Elizabeth reached up and kissed her father on his cheek. An almost boyish look of excitement crossed the Governor's faced as he examined the surroundings. He approached his friends and acquaintances and began speaking to them.  
  
Will was in the middle of lighting more candles when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He turned around to see Elizabeth's smiling face.  
  
"I say this party is a success, Will Turner." She gestured around at the happy partygoers. The Governor himself was positively beaming as he spoke with his friends. She rested her head on his chest as he held her in his strong arms.  
  
"It was you who helped make it become that way Ms. Swann." Using her last name in an affectionate tone of voice.  
  
"Being formal now?" She asked with a grin barely concealed. "Well then Mr. Turner, two can play at that game."  
  
As she spoke the musicians they had hired to play began the opening notes to a soft, slow ballad.  
  
"Ms. Swann," Will spoke softly, his deep voice sending shivers of excitement through her. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and Will slipped his hands around her waist as she rested her hands lightly on his shoulders.  
  
Will shut his eyes for a moment feeling as though his heart would burst with happiness. He lightly ran his thumb over her lips while staring into Elizabeth's sapphire eyes.  
  
Too soon for Will the song ended and they reluctantly broke apart.  
  
"I'm going to find father and see how he's doing." Elizabeth said softly, not really wanting to leave his warm embrace.  
  
Will nodded and looked at her retreating form fondly before turning his attention to the rest of the party. He noticed one of his past customers and approached him and his wife offering his hand and asking him if the sword he had forged was satisfactory.  
  
+++  
  
Elizabeth found her father and pulled him away from the crowd of people he was talking to.  
  
"Elizabeth darling, this is the best birthday I have ever had." The Governor had a sincere smile on his face. "You did a wonderful job."  
  
"Father," The Governor wondered why Elizabeth was looking at him like that. "Will planned this whole thing, he funded it too," She spoke with a note of pride evident in her voice.  
  
Thunderstruck, the Governor gaped slightly at his daughter. "Will funded this? He must have had to save up for.." He broke off think of a blacksmith's meager pay.  
  
"Months." Elizabeth finished for him, very interested in how her father would react to this piece of news.  
  
"It was also his idea, he just approached it to me a couple of weeks ago. He planned almost everything." Smiling at the flabbergasted look still on her father's face, she kissed his cheek before excusing herself.  
  
The Governor stood alone for a moment. He looked around at the decorations, the live musicians, the food and wondered about how many month's Will would have had to have saved up to afford it all. A whole new respect swelled in him for the blacksmith who had sought his affections. His eye's scanned the party and sought out the boy. He gaze focused on Elizabeth who was speaking rather heatedly with the Commodore. Curious he watched them both leave the room and walk outside.  
  
He continued to scan the room until he saw the blacksmith's apprentice speaking with a young boy. He watched the boy hand Will an envelope. Will read the letter inside and without a further thought strode out the door Elizabeth and the Commodore had just went through.  
  
The Governor watched these strange happenings silently for a moment, pondering their meaning. Then to his horror, the pieces began to fit in his mind like a puzzle. He thought back to the Commodore's "proposal." Something was amiss, he knew it. He fruitlessly searched the room for the boy he had seen Will speaking with. Finally he saw him, standing by the tables of food. The Governor jogged slightly and called out to the boy.  
  
The young boy halted and respectfully bowed slightly.  
  
"You just handed a letter to Will Turner, the blacksmith, am I correct?" The Governor spoke quickly, thinking of all sorts of wicked scenarios the Commodore could have devised.  
  
"Yes sir," The boy answered.  
  
"Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy sir, Commodore Norrington. Said it was a bit of a joke he was playing on his friend, the blacksmith," The boy emphasized. "Said that if the blacksmith was to ask to say it was from Lady Elizabeth."  
  
The Governor turned pale. Nodding thanks to the boy he turned and half ran to the door his daughter, the Commodore, and Will had passed through, all of his dignity forgotten in a rush to save his daughter from heartbreak.  
  
+++  
  
Elizabeth was confused. The Commodore had told her that he wanted to discuss their differences, as he had put it. Intrigued, she had agreed to walk with him. They had strolled out along the grassy yard until they finally reached the old gazebo that stood along the outskirts of the Swann property.  
  
Now they were standing in the gazebo, and the Commodore was making small talk, asking how she was and how her life had been. The silence of the surroundings reminded Elizabeth how secluded the area was. She began to feel uneasy and shifted from one foot to another nervously.  
  
The Commodore noticed and roughly grabbed her shoulders. "What? Am I making you nervous? What are you afraid of?" There was a slightly insane gleam now radiating from his eyes and she was scared..  
  
+++  
  
Commodore Norrington could have laughed. It was all going so well! He had expected Elizabeth to put up a bit of a fight about walking with him, but to his surprise and delight, she had readily agreed. Now all he had to do was wait for Will to emerge.  
  
The Commodore got his wish, less than a minute after he had thought it, he saw the blacksmith come running around the corner. The Commodore saw in the bright moonlight Will's face take on a confused look at seeing him with Elizabeth, and he took advantage of Will's hesitation.  
  
+++  
  
Elizabeth had been squirming, trying to get out of the Commodore's tight grasp on her shoulders, when she saw him look past her shoulder, a smug grin on his lips. She tried to turn around, to see who it was and beg for help but was stopped abruptly when the Commodore lowered his lips on hers and kissed her hard.  
  
+++  
  
Will's eyes widened and he tried to speak but his voice wasn't working properly. Was this what Elizabeth had wanted to show him? That she was in love with the Commodore? He let out a sort of strangled gasp. Rational thinking escaped him and the pain at seeing Elizabeth in another man's arms stabbed at his heart.  
  
He stumbled back, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the awful sight in front of him. Finally he wrenched his eyes away and turned and bolted.  
  
+++  
  
Elizabeth finally yanked herself from the Commodore's disgusting kiss. When she managed to get away she did the first thing natural to her, and punched him as hard as she could. Then she remembered hearing a sort of gasp. She turned around trying to signal for help, when she saw Will's figure running away from the sight and her as fast as he could.  
  
"WILL!!!!!" She yelled after him starting to run herself. A pair of strong arms stopped her. Elizabeth saw through her tears the compassionate face of her father and without thinking she threw herself in his arms, sobs shaking her entire body.  
  
+++  
  
By then people had heard the shouts and men were coming from the house. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the scene in front of them. The usually strong and willful daughter of the Governor was sobbing in her father's arms, and the Commodore was rolling on the ground in agony, blood streaming from his nose.  
  
"SEIZE HIM!" Governor Swann yelled pointing to the Commodore.  
  
Two men grabbed hold of the Commodore yanking him upright. Elizabeth had quieted down and was still holding her father tightly.  
  
"I have to find him." Elizabeth spoke up. Her tears had subsided and a determined look had appeared on her face.  
  
"Yes you do," Her father said. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise, she had expected him to say no, not that she would have listened..  
  
Giving her father a final hug she turned and ran after the path Will had taken moments before.  
  
The Governor sighed as he gazed down the path his daughter had taken. A voice jolted him back to the matters at hand. It was an uniformed guard officer.  
  
"Governor!" The guard was out of breath, apparently having run a long distance. "Governor! The pirates, the remaining pirates! They're escaped!"  
  
"What?!? They were supposed to have been hung already!"  
  
"Well, the officials have been busy, and we had figured the pirates could stay locked up in their cells until things had cleared up a bit."  
  
"These are pirates we're speaking of! Not petty criminals!" The Governor was so mad, the officer recoiled slightly.  
  
Then a thought struck him and it chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Elizabeth!" The Governor spoke aloud.  
  
He stood up. "Find my daughter and the blacksmith! Bring them here immediately! They aren't safe!"  
  
"Right away sir!" With a crisp salute the official ran off shouting orders.  
  
+++  
  
Will was running as far away as he could. He figured as long as he was moving the pain wouldn't hurt as much. Finally he had to stop. His breathing was labored and his leg muscles ached. He looked around at his surroundings. He was at the dock.  
  
He thought he heard something move behind him. As he was about to spin around he felt a jolt as he was bludgeoned with something. He fought to stay conscious, but everything was growing hazy, he finally stopped struggling and fell gratefully into blackness.  
  
+++  
  
There!!!! Some action for you people who crave that, lol Did you guys like it??? Please review! I'm not sure how my last chapter went over with everyone because stupid fanfiction.net wouldn't post the new chapter, I don't know why, I uploaded it like normal in the morning, but it still hadn't shown up at when I last checked around 9 PM. Wow this was a super long chapter (for me anyways,) lol 2220 words! Lol anyways PLEASE review this, It helps me a lot.  
  
Later guys!  
  
-Laura- 


	7. Kidnapped!

Will groaned and tried to open his eyes. He had the worst headache he had ever felt. He looked around blearily, trying to remember where he was and why he was there. He started to turn his head to get a better look at the surroundings but immediately stopped when he felt a searing pain in his head.  
  
He laid back down and tried to remember what had happened. All of a sudden the events of the past few hours flooded back to him in a rush. He remembered the Governor's party and how beautiful Elizabeth had looked. Elizabeth, his heart ached. A boy had approached him and said there was a letter from her. It had said she wanted to show him something and to meet her at the gazebo as soon as he had read the letter.  
  
Will smiled bitterly at his foolishness. How could someone like Elizabeth love someone like him? It was sheer folly. It felt like his heart was ripping in two. Will swallowed and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to get a hold on the situation.  
  
He could tell by the rocking of the floor that he was on some ship. He had been kidnapped. For a moment he thought to himself.  
  
Who would want to kidnap him? He was only a blacksmith.  
  
That's not all you are, a voice nagged him in the back of his head.  
  
You shut up! He told himself. Then he sighed. This wasn't good, he was kidnapped and being taken to God knows where and he was arguing with himself. He began to think rationally, who would have a motive for kidnapping him? He immediately thought of Barbossa but then dismissed the idea. After all Barbossa was dead.  
  
But his crew still might not be. The voice nagged him.  
  
Will tried to stand, but quickly fell back on the floor as his head exploded into pain. He was losing consciousness again. As he was about to fall into the now familiar state of blackness he thought he heard his name.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he mumbled thickly before blackness overwhelmed him and he lay still.  
  
+++  
  
Elizabeth sat next to Will's unconscious figure and slowly ran her fingers through his long hair. She moved slightly and put Will's head in her lap, shuddering slightly as she thought about how the perfect night had turned into a nightmare from Hell.  
  
Elizabeth thought of the past few hours and wondered how a simple party for her father had resulted to this, her boyfriend thinking she didn't love him and lying unconscious in her arms after being hit on the head by a psychotic pirate bent on revenge.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She had been following Will's footprints in the dusty ground when finally she saw him. He was leaning on the railing by the docks looking over the sea. She stood quietly for a moment and saw a sparkle of a tear fall slowly down his cheek. It broke her heart and just as she was about to call out to him, a dirty hand covered her mouth and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a silent figure lurk behind Will and strike him on the head.  
  
She had resisted and struggled as hard as she could against the pirate holding her. She shoved her arm back and felt her elbow connect with flesh. She heard a slight pop and a voice,  
  
"Me eye! Me eye! She popped it righ' out!" The one-eyed pirate, Ragetti exclaimed.  
  
Elizabeth felt the strong hold on her diminish slightly and she took advantage of it to twist around and kick her assailant squarely in the gut. She then turned around and began to run as fast as her, now muddy and torn dress would allow. She had barely run 10 feet when she was stopped by a strong grip.  
  
"Well now poppet, where be you think your going?" He raised his arm and hit her square on the head watching with somewhat detached amusement as she crumpled to the ground.  
  
She had woken up about an hour ago and found herself in a small, cramped closet on some ship the Pirates had undoubtedly "commandeered." She had been looking around, trying to find a means of escape when she saw Will's unconscious figure sprawled on the floor next to her.....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Finally after almost a whole hour Will stirred once again in her arms. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth's concerned face.  
  
+++  
  
"A dream..... I must be having a dream..... Elizabeth wouldn't look at me like that; she's in love with Norrington." Just thinking those thoughts brought tears of anguish to Will's eyes. "But she's looking at me like she loves me, am I dead? Is this heaven?"  
  
"Will," Elizabeth spoke his name softly, almost afraid of what he would say. "I'm so glad your ok!" She gently pushed his hair off his face and with the lightest of touches, fingered the dark, purplish bruise on his temple.  
  
"But.... You're in love with the Commodore, I saw you...." Will broke off, the memory still to fresh and painful to say aloud.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him with disgust evident on her face. "That bloody....." Elizabeth searched for a right name. "argh! There isn't a word to describe that miserable piece of filth."  
  
"But...." Will started and broke off, confused.  
  
"I'll start at the beginning Will. But first I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I never want you to think that I don't love you."  
  
Wide eyed, Will nodded his gaze hopeful. Elizabeth did love him! That thought alone was almost enough to make him forget the grave peril they were in.  
  
Elizabeth started her story from the moment she had left him to the moment he had woken up. When she had finished Will was looking at her, shock evident in his eyes. He clenched his fists thinking about the story Elizabeth had just told him. He had forced Elizabeth to kiss him?  
  
He gazed at Elizabeth's face and saw all the love he felt for her reflected in her amber eyes.  
  
(A.N. thanks to amb3r I realized my mistake in saying Elizabeth had blue eyes. Sry guys, thanks Amb3r!)  
  
He reached his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, the kiss portraying the pure love they felt for each other.  
  
Will sighed as he pulled back, he could stay forever like that, kissing Elizabeth, but as the ship gave a lurch due to a particularly high wave, he knew he had to focus on the matter at hand.  
  
"Elizabeth, have you checked? Is there a way out?"  
  
"I looked around a bit, while I was waiting for you to get up, but everything's locked up tight. And besides, where would we go?" She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth; we can't escape while we're at sea, but we'll have to reach land sometime. Then we can find some way out of here.  
  
"Ye think that eh matey?" A voice boomed from the door, his thick frame silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
Will stood up ignoring the flashes of pain that shot through him. "Let us go!"  
  
The black man's piercings gleamed golden as he took a step forward menacingly and hit Will on the cheek.  
  
Elizabeth gasped in recognition as the black man slammed the door. It was him! The first mate of the Black Pearl. He had hit her in the same way when she talked without being spoken to.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth looked to where Will was standing, his hand gingerly fingering his now bruised cheek. Elizabeth gently pulled Will back onto the floor and looked at his swelling cheek.  
  
"I'm fine Elizabeth. Really," Will added when she looked at him, unconvinced. "But you should get some sleep."  
  
"Only if you do." Elizabeth kissed him softly and pulled him down next to her.  
  
Will gently put his arms around her and absently ran his hand over her hair. "It'll be ok," he said, more to himself than Elizabeth. "It'll be ok...."  
  
+++  
  
Aghh I didn't like that chapter! To me it just didn't fit, sorry guys, but I'll post it anyways, I know you all are pretty mad, lol I left you hanging with a cliffhanger. I've been working all day painting my room and now in like 10 min I have to leave to babysit! Aghh stop the madness!! Hehe OK, I really am sorry guys, this chapter didn't seem up to par with my usual standards, but don't worry, next chapter will have more action, and if I can get it right, Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
Thanks guys! Review plz!  
  
-Laura- 


	8. The Bonds of Love

Introducing to the story..... *drumroll please* Jack Sparrow!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you!  
  
Sry, that was fun, but here he is, the infamous Jack Sparrow *CAPTAIN* sorry, sorry, but here he is in all his Captainy glory! And I'm apologizing right now if I don't write him very well, you see there's a reason he hasn't been in it so far! Lol I doubt my Jack abilities, but I'll do my best.  
  
+++  
  
"Come now, I thought we were past all this."  
  
Will stirred in Elizabeth's arms. The small, enclosed closet must have been getting to him, he could have sworn he heard Jack.  
  
"Why don't we settle this man to man over a bottle of rum."  
  
That was definitely Jack. Will stood up, careful not to wake Elizabeth, and stood by the door and listened. Suddenly, the door swung open, narrowly missing Will and Captain Jack Sparrow was roughly thrown in.  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start at the crash of Jack landing.  
  
"Jack?" She spoke softly, not believing her eyes.  
  
Will's reaction was much of the same, he hadn't seen Jack in over a month, and suddenly he was thrown in their dilemma.  
  
"That's Captain Jack, love" Jack spoke with his usual slur and seemed indifferent to the fact that they were captured and helpless.  
  
"But.... The ship hasn't stopped, how did you get captured?" Elizabeth spoke, a note of confusion evident in her voice.  
  
"Captured? Jack Sparrow? No love, I went willingly."  
  
"So you were tricked?" A grin spread across Will's face.  
  
"That's not it either!" Jack spoke, for a moment losing his slow drawl as he realized he was trapped.  
  
As much as Will wanted to continue tormenting Jack since he realized that they had hit a soft spot and his usually calm friend was getting flustered, he knew that they needed to figure a way out.  
  
Just then the boat stopped rocking and Will glanced uneasily at the others and gently took Elizabeth's hand.  
  
Jack snorted at the gesture. "Are you two still at that?"  
  
Elizabeth was about to reply when the door swung open and Ragetti walked in, flanked by six or seven pirates they didn't recognize.  
  
Before Jack or Will could do anything they had roughly grabbed Elizabeth and pressed a sword across her throat.  
  
"This is to ensure your cooperation." One of the pirates spoke up.  
  
"Now let my friend Ragetti here tie up your hands or the lady gets it."  
  
"Come now guys, you still haven't gotten any new ways of threatening? I would expect more from you." Jack drawled lightly, making the pirate tying his hands pull a little harder on the knot. Jack gave a slight groan as the ropes cut deep into his skin.  
  
"That'll teach ya to speak out." Ragetti spoke up, as the other pirates finished binding Elizabeth and Will's hands.  
  
"Now march!" A pirate with gold capped teeth growled prodding a sword lightly on Will's back. Elizabeth bit her lip as she saw the back of Will's white shirt turn red as blood trickled down his back from the small wound.  
  
When they reached outside Elizabeth gasped in recognition. It was the Black Pearl's old hideaway, the very same island she was taken to the last time she had been captured.  
  
Elizabeth walked as close as she could to Will, their arms brushing against each other as they walked down the rocky terrain. Will turned his head slightly and gave her a small smile before flinching as the sword was once again prodded into his back.  
  
They entered the cave that was located in the heart of the island, and saw it looked very much the same as it did when they had left, minus Barbossa's corpse.  
  
Once they had stopped walking they were roughly thrown down and their feet were bound to match their hands.  
  
The rest of the pirates were already there, some examining the mounds of gold, others drinking huge tankards of rum.  
  
Jack eyed the rum longingly. "As soon as we're out mate," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Will, "I'm off straight to Tortuga."  
  
The black man studded with piercings was apparently the new captain, because as he raised his hand, the pirates fell silent.  
  
He walked slowly up to Jack and looked him over.  
  
"So you think we need new lines Jack?"  
  
Jack looked a little startled at the off-subject question, but stood his ground. "Captain Jack matey, and yes you do I mean, being completely frank "Or the lady gets it" is definitely a 14th century threat."  
  
(A.N. OK I know my "Jack" skills aren't the best, so I couldn't think of a great comeback, lol and I'm sorry if this is historically wrong, I THOUGHT pirates were 15th or 16th century, but I really am not sure. Sorry guys, I think I need to study pirates a little more thoroughly.)  
  
"Well then, I apologize." He turned toward the other pirates. "How about we show Jack some of our new ways of threatening, since he doesn't seem to care much for the old ways."  
  
As though they had rehearsed it, 3 pirates roughly grabbed Will and held him steady as the Captain drew his sword and pointed it at the young man's chest.  
  
Will had been struggling against his captors when he felt the cold steel against his chest. He immediately stopped moving and the only sound in the cave was his ragged breath.  
  
And then....  
  
"Will! No!" Elizabeth screamed, her loud cry echoing eerily in the silent cave.  
  
"Elizabeth! It's ok," Will said trying to keep his voice calm as the sword prodded his chest.  
  
"No! No it's not! Take me instead! Don't kill him!" Elizabeth cried out, she would NOT let Will die, not is she could stop it.  
  
"No! Elizabeth! No Captain sir she didn't mean that!" Will pleaded, angst showing in his brown eyes.  
  
The crew was watching in amusement as the two lovers pleaded for each other's lives not showing any bit of care for their own.  
  
The Captain looked from Will to Elizabeth. Both were pleading with him to save the other's life.  
  
Interesting, the Captain thought to himself. Indeed he had never in all his pirating years seen a case like this one; he had never witnessed such love and loyalty.  
  
It seemed almost a shame to kill them, but then again.....  
  
"Alright! I have made my decision." He nodded for the guards holding Will to release him.  
  
He faced Elizabeth, Will and Jack. At dawn you are all going to die, but you two," He pointed his sword at Will and Elizabeth, "You two have shown me something I thought didn't exist in this God-forsaken world we live in. Therefore, I will make your deaths quick and at the same time, neither of you will witness the other die. As for you," he now moved the sword from Will and Elizabeth to Jack Sparrow who for once in his life, looked slightly afraid. "You will watch them both die, and then die a slow death yourself, Savvy?" He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Alright scallywags! You two!" He pointed at Pintel and Ragetti. "Guard them, the rest of you, back on the ship!  
  
+++  
  
Jack Sparrow looked around with a slightly bemused look in his eyes. Elizabeth and Will had crawled off and were speaking to each other in low tones, holding bound hands, and sometimes moving their heads to kiss one another.  
  
Ugh it makes me sick! They think they're going to die? Nothing doing! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! He had felt fear when they had taken Will and were going to stab him..... He had already been the reason for Bootstrap's death, he didn't think he could live with himself if he had caused the death of Bill Turner's son.  
  
He looked over at Will. He had so much of his father in him, the same looks, the same knack for trouble, and the same soft heart that had made both of them one of the few pirates with a true love.  
  
Jack shook his head to clear the unnaturally concerned thoughts. He thought about the matter at hand and looked at their two guards. Guards, Jack shook his head, they called them guards? He glanced over at the two pirates who were at the moment fighting about where to purchase Ragetti's new glass eye.  
  
Looking from the guards to Will and Elizabeth, Jack smiled the smile he was famous for as he thought of the perfect plan.....  
  
+++  
  
There! Ah I liked that chapter a lot more than my last one. Sorry if it's kinda short, but I want to get this to you guys as soon as possible. Its also so sad! The story's coming to a close soon. Noooo I really enjoy writing this. Maybe I'll write a sequel I dunno, but anyways at least its not the end yet! And thank you for so many reviews!!! Aghhh I mean almost 90 of them!! Its INCREDIBLE when I started writing this I thought I would get 20, if I was lucky!!! Thanks guys and I'll try and have chapter 9 posted soon.  
  
-Laura- 


	9. I'll Spend Forever With You

Jack Sparrow grinned and made his way over to the guards, idly examining the mounds of plunder.  
  
"Good rum you got stored away here mateys."  
  
"Aye! From Tortuga." Pintel said with a note of pride in his voice.  
  
"Tortuga eh? Ahhh good old Tortuga, now tell me why two scallywags like youself aren't up on that there ship," He threw his head to the side for emphasis. "drinkin' as much rum as you can get."  
  
"Someone has to guard you."  
  
"Aye, so you be the unlucky ones? Whad'ya do?"  
  
"Nothing! The Captain thinks we're trusted enough to guard you fellows."  
  
"I see....." Jack smirked. "You two can't handle rum, eh?"  
  
"We can handle as much rum as scum like you!" Ragetti growled, his one eye narrowing.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Maybe it was the way Jack said it, or that they were just stupid, but Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
  
They untied Jack's hands, still keeping his feet bound and gave him a pint of rum.  
  
"Alright, get at it then." Jack said rolling his eyes at Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
They both drank..... and drank..... and drank until both were wobbling.  
  
"Now it's his turn." Ragetti managed to slur.  
  
Both Ragetti and Pintel were so drunk, they didn't notice the rum sloshing over the sides as Jack "drank" two pints.  
  
Pintel growled when he saw Jack finish more than he had.  
  
"Give me another!" He gulped down a few more sips then handed it to Ragetti.  
  
Ragetti managed down another half a pint before finally slumping down in his chair, followed shortly by Pintel.  
  
+++  
  
Will had been tenderly kissing Elizabeth, his brain trying to memorize their softness and taste, when he heard someone crash down. Looking over at Jack he did a classic double take when he saw the scene.  
  
Jack had managed to free his bonds with their guard's swords. Will got to his knees and made his way as fast as he could to Jack, well as fast as you could go with your hands and feet tied.  
  
"God boy! Don't hurt yaself mate, gonna need ya on this escape plan I got us."  
  
Elizabeth hobbled over. "They're not..... dead, are they?"  
  
Jack kicked one of them. "Nahh..... the two boys couldn't handle their rum. Took a note outta your book, love." Jack said dryly.  
  
Will shot Elizabeth a questioning who shook her head, telling him it was of no importance. "Well now, CAPTAIN, get these bloody ropes off us!"  
  
Will smiled. How the Governor would react if he had heard his daughter's speech. As he held out his hands for Jack to slice their bonds, a question formed in his mind.  
  
"Well Jack, you got us free, I'll give you that," Will snorted at Jack's look of pride. "But how in bloody hell are we going to get off this island? Captain Psycho over there on that boat will search the island dry. We'll never get off." The more Will voiced his thoughts, the more desolate he sounded.  
  
"Ahh matey, have I not taught ye anything?" Jack pulled off his trusty hat and held it to his heart in mock despair. "O Bootstrap! I have failed to educate your fool of a son."  
  
Will watched in exasperation and Elizabeth giggled slightly as they waited for Jack to finish.  
  
"You done?"  
  
"Uhh..... yes anyways," Jack continued, "Here's our plan."  
  
He bent his head toward Will and Elizabeth's and spoke in slightly hushed tones as he outlined their great escape.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened in comprehension, and Will smiled as they congratulated Jack.  
  
"You know mate," Will said, friendly slapping Jack on the back. "This might be crazy enough to work."  
  
"Your confidence in me is unwavering," Jack muttered sarcastically, before grinning and joining Will and Elizabeth.  
  
As they were sneaking out of the cave, onto the sparsely covered land, Will grinned again as he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flow through him.  
  
+++  
  
They searched the grounds near the ship and finally found a perfect hiding spot in a ditch covered by long fern leaves. Jack settled back on a tree trunk and stood watch as Elizabeth snuggled in Will's arms as they waited tensely for dawn.  
  
+++  
  
The day dawned warm and clear, the Caribbean ocean boasting an azure blue, and the breeze softly hitting their faces as Jack, Will and Elizabeth watched through the foliage.  
  
The Captain roused the crew and they immediately sparked to life, the anticipation of death rousing them all.  
  
Jack chuckled softly when he heard the loud exclaims and sudden noise exploding from the cave when they realized that they were missing.  
  
The Captain rushed out of the cave and looked wildly around; as if he looked hard enough they would come out.  
  
"Mateys! Split up! Search this island!" He thought for a moment. "Start over there," he pointed to the far side of the mountain. "They wouldn't stay near here."  
  
"Unless he knew you'd look there so he stayed by the ship." Jack muttered under his breath. Will punched him lightly and then they both fell silent, hoping the Captain hadn't heard they're exchange.  
  
Both let out a sigh of relief as the Captain charged forward and disappeared into the forest, followed by the rest of the crew. They waited tensely for a second and listened for any more sounds. Hearing none, Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and nodded at Jack. They rushed out and quickly boarded the now empty boat.  
  
Jack pulled out his sword and deftly cut the ropes securing it to the island. Will released the sails and Elizabeth stood by the wheel aiming the ship toward the endless ocean.  
  
(A.N. I have NO clue how to work a ship, I know there's more to it than what I have stated, and I also know it might be entirely impossible to man a boat with 3 people..... but I'm hoping you guys can just kind of go with the flow here lol, I know Jack's "perfect" plan isn't entirely original, especially since he does this in the movie, lol but I figured, it worked so well then...... lol anyways read on!)  
  
+++  
  
Ragetti and Pintel stumbled out of the cave, nursing their aching heads, and trying to get a bearing of the situation.  
  
"Wha....." Ragetti stopped short, causing Pintel to run straight into him.  
  
"Bloody hell mate! Give some warnin' before you go a stoppin' like that."  
  
Ragetti stood stock-still with his mouth hung open for a second.  
  
" He's stealin' our SHIP!!!!" Pintel managed out.  
  
"Captain!!! Captain!!!!" Ragetti yelled, wading knee deep in the water in a fruitless attempt to bring the boat back.  
  
+++  
  
Will laughed as he watched the damned island shrink into the distance. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and sighed contentedly as she dropped her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jack had gone in search of rum and Will had followed him to the door, then as soon as Jack was out of sight, shutting it and locking Jack in.  
  
Elizabeth had laughed and questioned him.  
  
"I wanted to be alone with you," He murmured softly, kissing her lips between words.  
  
"So I could do this," kissing her softly, "Without any interruptions our dear Captain is famous for."  
  
"That's alright with me." Elizabeth said, slightly breathless.  
  
It was then that Will had absently reached in his pocket and felt cool gold on his fingers.  
  
The ring! He vowed not to hold it off any longer. He had meant for himself to propose to her in the spot where he had realized he loved her, but as he gazed down at the woman who was leaning so contentedly against his shoulder, he knew he couldn't put it off. So many things could happen in seconds, he reflected, thinking of their narrow escape and how close he had been to dying. He closed his eyes, building up courage and then faced Elizabeth square on, his gaze never leaving her face.  
  
"Will, what....."  
  
"Shh.....," He put his fingers gently on her lips and she quieted immediately.  
  
"I love you," Will began, he reached out his hand to gently caress her face. He smiled. "I remember when I first realized exactly how much. You were always my angel; I dreamt and thought about you night and day."  
  
"I love you too." Elizabeth began, tears forming unknowingly in her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth, I had this whole plan, a perfect plan to bring you the most romantic day imaginable. But I realized when I thought I was going to die, that every time I look at you it's a perfect moment. I don't need a whole plan..... Just seeing you happy is incredible. It might be selfish of me, but I can't stand you not being completely mine....." He broke off, his breath coming quicker.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann..... Will you marry me?" He pulled out the gold ring he had fashioned, and held it out to her, his heart beating quickly in his chest, and his mind becoming hazy as he got lost in her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and threw her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to memorize that moment, that feeling. "Yes! Yes!" She smiled happily, Will's sweet words touched her heart.  
  
Heart hammering, she smiled softly as Will gently took her hand and slipped the gold ring on it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it isn't much, I didn't have a diamond to add to it." Will began.  
  
"I love it! It's beautiful! You made this?"  
  
Will smiled when he saw that she didn't mind. "Yes," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. There wasn't a happier or luckier girl anywhere. She kissed Will again, still hardly daring to believe she would spend forever with him.  
  
Just as the kiss had really began to pick up, a pounding noise reached their ears, and they pulled away confused.  
  
"Will Turner open this door right now!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed as Will went to unlock the door and let Jack in.  
  
"He really does have the worst timing." She said slowly.  
  
The daring smile Will sent her was enough to make her feel weak all over.  
  
"Don't worry love; I'll make it all up to you."  
  
+++  
  
There! Done! Sorry such a long wait, It was my bro's b-day yesterday, and I couldn't get on the computer. I think I will write the wedding and Port Royal's welcome and stuff, so don't worry! A few more chapters to come! Then I have to think of another plotline and I'll try and write more for some sort of sequel. Well then, until chapter 10, over and out!  
  
-Laura-  
  
Please review guys!! And O GEEZ OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! *hyperventilates* *breathe in, breathe out,* ok guys but this is incredible!!! Hehe anyways please review this! 


End file.
